<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>万物皆有期 by nuoyu2014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296463">万物皆有期</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014'>nuoyu2014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers fade/ The fruits of summer fade/They have their seasons/ So do we <br/>花朵会褪色，夏日的果实会凋落，万物皆有期，我们亦如是。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>万物皆有期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2019年12月8日。 <br/>离中国的巡演还有不到一周的时间。排练已经接近尾声，弗洛朗和路易斯以及其他乐队成员要做的更多是保持熟练度，培养对彼此的信任和默契感。经纪公司为他们租用的排练厅也不再陌生，弗洛朗从早到晚泡在这里，甚至能闭着眼睛绕开地上乱七八糟的线路和无聊时坐在音箱上用手比划节拍的贝斯手。 <br/>尽管法国人通常默认下午五点就该下班，但音乐人很难遵守这条规则。倒不是说这里有任何违反合同以及强迫加班的问题，只是几个真心喜欢音乐的人凑在一起，便宁愿稍微多花几分钟来解决一个细节问题，而不是拖到第二天。一个细节、又一个细节，等到几个人想起来之后，再看窗外，天色早已黑了。 <br/>这时候，总会有一个人提议出去喝一杯。几个人匆匆套上衣服，在下一个街角拐弯，去找一家近便的酒吧，钻进霓虹灯招牌下的窄门，好放松工作中紧绷的神经。他们原本就是朋友，暂时抛开音乐，聊聊足球和各自的生活，酒精能让对话的节奏渐渐变得缓慢、悠长。 <br/>今天，弗洛朗没有参与即兴的酒吧之夜。倒不是说他要去度过一段“5 à 7”，与此相反，他是打算在一段跨国旅行之前，多陪陪家人。 <br/>婚姻、家庭、孩子。 <br/>弗洛朗穿着最近经常在他的社交媒体账号中出没的大衣，背着黑色的吉他包，两只手插在口袋里，慢吞吞地往家走。 <br/>放在十年之前，他根本不会往这方面想。 <br/>十年前。 <br/>弗洛朗突兀地想起过去的时光。身侧马路上迎面驶来一辆汽车，炽白的灯光一闪而逝，几乎像是舞台灯光的重演。 <br/>十年前的今天应当是一个星期二。他站在巴黎体育宫的舞台上，饰演维也纳宫廷的乐师长，安东尼奥·萨列里。时至今日，他仍然能记起那方舞台、头顶的射灯、迷宫般的后台化妆间，和萨列里的走位、台词。他第一次上场的时候，紧张得甚至差点忘记台词，念白简直是凭借长久排练形成的肌肉记忆而完成的。扮演约瑟夫二世的演员询问萨列里对于莫扎特的态度，他一瞬间哽住，然后缓缓说出那句“鲁莽，但却才华横溢”。但是到了十二月的时候，合同规定的驻演时间已经过半，他已经可以熟练地对答，和雅悯配合着讲几个小笑话，也可以冷静地对待不友好的媒体。 <br/>那时候的他在想些什么呢？ <br/>弗洛朗穿过一个桥洞。夜色本就昏沉，大桥投下黑黢黢的影子，像潜伏在道旁的无名怪兽。他神情自若地迈进黑暗，熟稔地躲开人行道上一处小小的坑。碎石子被他的鞋子踢开，骨碌碌滚到一旁，打破街道的宁静。 <br/>十年前，他还挺容易害羞的，接受电台采访的时候，手里总是抱着外套，站在米开来身后半步的位置，信任地看着他的同事、他的搭档、他的朋友。有时候，他会被提问，从歌唱技巧、人物理解、对剧情的思考延伸到他自己——他的人生规划，他的生活细节、他在加拿大的故事。 <br/>人生规划？ <br/>弗洛朗那时候还没怎么仔细地考虑过。商科毕业之后，年轻鲁莽的法国人为了爱情和音乐飞向加拿大，上班、酒吧驻唱、失恋……他一直坚持着，但从未真切地看清过未来的模样。没有人能准确地预料到未来。 <br/>《摇滚莫扎特》几乎是一个意外。他在加拿大收到了面试邀请，孤注一掷地回国，参加面试。没有人知道他会获选，而且阴差阳错地成为了安东尼奥·萨列里。他本来是想演莫扎特的，就像米开来本来想演萨列里。这部音乐剧为他带来了名誉和正义，也将更多机会一股脑地塞给了弗洛朗。 <br/>法国人停下脚步，等一辆车驶过路口后，左右看看，走过了十字路口。 <br/>那时候他是多么迷茫，就像是站在斑马线前的异国游客，被法语的路牌绕得不知所措。 <br/>不，其实原本也没有什么方向。弗洛朗仔细地想了想，确认了这个说法。他当然对自己有一些规划，包括出专辑、办小型的音乐会、写自己喜欢的歌、追逐梦想。其中有些实现了，有些还没有。 <br/>但是，从来没有一个绝对的方向，让他非要这样走不可。他只是四处看看，选择一条看起来合适的路，就像他现在选择了一条途径水果店的路。 <br/>他可以去买点橙子，榨成果汁。对小孩子来说，冬天应当多补充一些维生素。 <br/>他就像一条小船，在时间的海里慢悠悠地漂流了十年的距离，从一座港口、一个小岛出发，在另一座港口、另一个小岛停泊，然后再次出发。 <br/>他十年前在想什么来着？弗洛朗努力地回忆，想起自己那时候正努力走出前女友的阴影，还为这段感情写了首歌。后来他又经历过几段情感，现在结了婚。 <br/>谁能想到呢。他鼓了鼓脸，走进了水果店。 <br/>水果店老板说话时的外省口音，在弗洛朗自由散漫的大脑里点亮了一个名字：米开来。 <br/>啊，米开来。法国人脸上浮现了然的笑意，心不在焉地接过老板给他的纸袋，在堆成一堆的橙子里挑来拣去，浑然未曾察觉老板不满的谴责目光。 <br/>他和米开来是朋友，这毫无疑问。他们的友谊甚至是直接连通灵魂和脑电波的那种，相似的口味和性格让他们格外默契，而《摇滚莫扎特》时期的一段同居生活为他们提供了充分了解彼此的机会。 <br/>当然，他们也争吵过，没有哪对挚友能够永远维持和平。所谓挚友，就是尽管你们互相争执、互相扔枕头、互相指责对方没有选择最好的那条路，但是你们仍然是朋友。 <br/>所以就有了后来的合作，包括在国外开的几次音乐会，包括《摇滚莫扎特》在异国的复活，包括intime的诞生。 <br/>弗洛朗最终选中了五个橙子，三个苹果。橙子单独榨出的汁有点太酸了，往往需要搭配其他水果。他不期然地想起这次巡演，在排练中，他偶尔会怀念米开来。那就像是衣柜里的一件旧睡衣。在某个失眠的夜里，就会想起它柔软的棉质、素淡的格纹，和天长治久之后沉淀下来的熟悉气味。 <br/>他们在去年还一起写了一首歌，《Cantare》。 <br/>弗洛朗从衣兜里掏出手机，插上耳麦，播放起熟悉的旋律。这是这首歌的伴奏，他们还没来得及录出最满意的一版，而且听自己唱歌这种事，或多或少会显得有些羞耻。法国人不自觉地开始思考这首歌是否还能继续修改，直到店主硬生生地咳嗽了一声，他才掏出钱包，抽出数目大致相等的纸币，递给老板，并拒绝了找零，抱起牛皮纸袋离开水果店。 <br/>这次是他一个人的音乐会了。弗洛朗想了想，发现自己并没有那么期待。这并不是他第一次独自走上livehouse的舞台，也不是他第一次成为主角，甚而也不是第一次在中国开单人的音乐会。演出在即，这种略显颓丧的想法自然不合时宜，就像一个被揭穿的兔子戏法，放到观众眼里，便蓦地索然无味起来。 <br/>不过换个角度想想，几乎和舞台告别了一年有余，能再次站在聚光灯的焦点位置，唱自己的歌，也是值得期待的事情。 <br/>弗洛朗给自己鼓了鼓劲，走出了水果店。伴奏的音乐走向尾声，吉他的乐音渐弱，世界又回归到安静中来。他的脚步规律地敲击着人行道的青砖，嗒、嗒、嗒，听起来单调得很。于是他跳了两下，试图打破这无趣的旋律。 <br/>他不是小孩子了。弗洛朗后知后觉地意识到，不是每个成年人都能像米开来似的蹦来蹦去。事实上，他连试都不会试，因为他不想坐着轮椅去开音乐会。 <br/>米开来说过，他会在衰老之前死去。但是意大利人其实并非真的未曾苍老，也不可能真的成为永无岛的彼得·潘。 <br/>不过谁能想得到呢，两人中先结婚、先有了小孩的人是弗洛朗。米开来很喜欢孩子，如果邀请他来家里玩，他一定能和小小的新朋友相处融洽。 <br/>想到孩子，弗洛朗忍不住笑了起来。一个柔软的、娇嫩的、浑身带着奶味的小生命，既是希望的延续，也是一段崭新的开始。所有感伤对于这样小的孩子来说都全无意义，他的世界那样明亮，充满了爱与期待。 <br/>法国人减慢脚步，拐上了最后的一段路。这条街上的街灯格外明亮，道路两旁，独栋的房屋被篱笆和院墙隔开，分割出一个又一个独立的天堂。属于他的那盏灯正在亮着，他会离开，然后回来。 <br/>他想起Zaho，想起小麦色的皮肤，直率的笑容，和温暖的拥抱，想起爱。从亚瑟王开始，直到现在，他想起她陪着自己写出的第二张专辑。 <br/>弗洛朗单手抱稳了水果袋，腾出一只手摘掉耳机，然后掏出钥匙，开门。 <br/>他到家了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2019年12月flo con无料。<br/>没什么卵用的补充。那几句歌词是歌剧魅影的Think of me。只是突然觉得真是。一期一会。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>